


No Escape

by aimforthedogstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family, Character Study, tumblr one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimforthedogstar/pseuds/aimforthedogstar
Summary: Sirius will never escape being a Black...





	No Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble...

It was common knowledge around Hogwarts that Sirius Black was one of the most good-looking students at Hogwarts.

Gifted with all of the signature Black looks, Sirius was handsome, devilishly handsome. So much so that all anyone ever noticed about him were his looks and it was pity very few bothered to look beyond it.

With the ink black shoulder-length hair that fell in perfect waves around his chiseled face, he looked like he was carved out of marble. Coupled with grey eyes that resembled little pools of mercury, a thin small slightly upturned nose, full lips, sharp cheekbones, and a strong jawline, he was someone men and women lusted after.

Walking into a room, other’s always held his physical features as a standard of beauty and something to envy, but very few knew how Sirius felt about his own looks. Despite appearing to bask in the attention and the bold confidence with which he presented himself to the world, what he saw when he was alone in front of a mirror told a whole other story.

His midnight black curly hair brought forth resemblances he shared with Bellatrix and his deep-seated fear that their resemblance didn’t just end on the outside but also with parts that made him who he was on the inside.

In his grey eyes, hooded by heavy lids, he saw the burning anger and disgust his mother’s gaze always held when focused on him.

In the straight line of his nose, Sirius relived memories of Narcissa looking down on him as nothing but dirt on her robes.

In the high brow of his lips, he saw the sneer his brother bestowed upon him whenever their eyes met across the room.

As he touched gentle fingertips along his sharp cheekbones and jawline he remembered the foreboding shadows etched across his father’s face, stood before the fireplace, as he watched on with disappointment and disregard as Sirius stood before him at the mercy of his mother’s wand.

In the arch of his brows, he could see the condescending and disapproving line reminding him of his aunt and uncle.

In his eyes, Sirius was anything but pretty. In his eyes, Sirius was the jigsaw puzzle made up of all the pieces he loathed about his family. In his eyes, his looks were a constant reminder of where he came from, who he was and how, no matter how far and fast he ran, he would never escape being a Black.


End file.
